emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5720 (28th September 2010)
Plot Ryan's cell mate Curtis is worrying about his girlfriend back home when Abi comes in with the post. Ryan asks to see his solicitor later. Alicia is giving Jacob breakfast and David tells Leyla they need to talk. Leyla won't talk in front of Jacob so David storms out. Hazel is having a coffee, and Paddy talks to her about Aaron trying to make light of Clyde's death. He has a bag of Clyde's things and Hazel says she'll incorporate them into the painting she's going to do. Noticing she's being sarcastic, Paddy goes to leave. They hope that Aaron and Jackson will work out their problems. Ryan is giving Curtis some relationship advice when Abi comes to get him - thinking his sensitive side suits him. Lisa asks Chas how Aaron is coping. Carl and the girls have a bit of banter and Nikhil knows his authority is falling on deaf ears. Marlon is trying to work out a menu, and Diane tells him he'll have to improvise a cheap menu because money is so tight. Betty is buying an apple from Leyla's and is digging for the gossip on Alicia. Leyla's not in the mood and goes out to David. They have a chat to try to sort out their problems - Leyla tells David that she's used to having Jacob around now. Jai and Nikhil aren't impressed at the sparse menu, and Declan talks to them about Mark's Will being read on Thursday - and that he's sure that Nathan killed Mark. Jai asks Faye to join them but she's in a mood. He goes over to her and she tells him she's not coping well because Ryan's solicitor has suggested he pleads guilty. Declan reckons to Nikhil that he should talk to Faye. Abi hands Ryan her phone and tells him he's got five minutes to make a call. They both know the risk she's taking. Doug is supervising Jacob drawing on the chalk board, and Jacob asks Eric why he has a moustache. Eric goes into the shop and he and David discuss the tricky situation that he's in with Leyla. Eric thinks its worth fighting for. Eric leaves and sees a picture Jacob has drawn of him. Faye's on the phone to Ryan. As she finishes, Declan comes over to her and Faye is wary of him intentions, and walks off. Ryan is more depressed after talking to his mum and he and Abi share a moment. Curtis comes in and thinks he's interrupting. Abi leaves and Curtis seems to get over his suspicions by talking about his own problems. Carl is on the phone to Eve and Chas comes home early. He is forced to say the phone is his new works phone. Chas thinks he should turn it off because she has a better idea. Eric has returned to encourage David to sort things out with Leyla. Leyla comes in and is surprised that Eric's on her side. Alicia comes in and realises that Eric knows too. She's furious and thinks it proves that Leyla doesn't care about Jacob. Lizzie is getting the drinks in and Marlon tells her he's there if she ever needs to talk. Lisa also expresses concern but Lizzie assures she's fine. Hazel comes in and goes over to Paddy. Betty beckons Marlon over and moans about cottage pie not being available. Marlon tries to offer alternatives and eventually she and Doug order. Doug asks how Diane is, knowing how tight money is. Hazel winds Paddy up about her hair and then finally lets him say that he's worried about Aaron and Jackson. He thinks they should both leave them to it. Hazel thinks that's a great idea - but they both agree it's unlikely they'll manage to keep out of it. Leyla asks Alicia to calm down, but she's furious that other people are finding out about Leyla being Jacob's mother, and terrified that Jacob will find out. David assures her that he only told his dad for support. Alicia retorts that they'll be out of their hair by tomorrow - and they'll never see her or Jake again. Declan tells a sceptical Faye that he wants to help her. He's willing to give money for bail, legal fees etc. Faye wants to know why he'd do that, but Declan wants to see Nathan get what's coming to him. Faye realises he's being genuine. Declan is sure that if they work together, they'll get Ryan out. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Curtis Bevan - Kyle Rees *Abi Peterson - Catherine Tyldesley Locations *Prison - Ryan and Curtis's cell and corridor *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Leyla's *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room *Tenant House - Living room Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes